To Hell and Back
by PassionatePhoenix
Summary: There are many mysteries in the world, and I have made it my goal to discover them. Or, at least, my own. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my new story, enjoy!**

* * *

It's hard to describe what I do to people. But I don't talk to many people, mostly just my cat. That sounded insane, let me explain.

I have always had strange memories and abilities that I could never understand. I just always knew things, felt thing, and was able to do things I never understood. I would just know things about people, like their names, or age, or why they lived, just but shaking their hand and looking in their eyes.

I can never go to funerals, or weddings, anywhere that has the same emotion flooding through crowds. I can't stand it, it physically hurts. You know the feeling after a break-up; immense sadness, basically depression. Now times that, that's what I can feel. Do you know how hard sex is when you feel for both people? Sounds great right, well, for the most part it was, but if you're not with the right person, it's the worse.

I was never a big fan of kung fu movies until I started dating Jaime. He loved those types of movies, basically obsessed with anything that had fighting in it. And when I watched them with him, we would make fun of the moves. But every time I did their moves, I moved with amazing precision and agility that only came from years of training. So I begin to do my research, watching every fighting movie I could get my hands on. And I did everything they did, just as they did. Now you may think this is crazy, that I'm just copying them, but it's more than that.

And then I went to classes for every form of combat I could think of. And the teachers were always confused, because, by their definition, I was a master marksman, swordsman, and in every form of martial arts. It made no sense to me, like all of this. All these new discoveries, I felt like I was going insane. And the only support I got was from Jaime.

After we left our foster home, we lived on the streets for three years, working odd jobs just to get by. We finally got some stable enough jobs to get a place of our own. We were happy, basically healthy, but I was still struggling with everything.

I was having constant dreams, night terrors that I woke up screaming from. It started taking a toll on Jaime's and my relationship. We were always so solid; it was strange to see our bond start to disintegrate. And finally, when the cops were called on us for our fighting, did Jaime finally say I should go find out why I knew things, felt things and was able to do things. But most of all, where this memories were coming from.

So we parted ways, I hitch hiked, and paid with my remained money to get where I knew I needed to be; England. I don't know why, but I always had this fascination with London, stemming from my time in foster care. I would always find books on England, anything and everything. And the moment, I heard the name H.G. Wells, I was obsessed. I could not get enough info on him, I had to know everything. I even stole books from the libraries and book stores on him. And I read everything he ever wrote. So going to England was the first place I knew I needed to go. And it went from there.

I went to Ireland, France, Greece, Poland, Spain, Portugal, Italy, all over Africa, Russia, China, Japan, Australia, Papua New Guinea, Egypt and so on and so forth. I have been everywhere I could think I would find answers, twice, trying to find answers. But I soon discovered there were none. So I went back to the USA, with a new bag of tricks I might add.

I found many different objects that could do strange things. A pair of sunglasses that could make someone invisible, a large diamond ring that makes the wearer indestructible, a shard of glass that emits a blast of light that can blind people for a few seconds, even a necklace that gives the wearer the ability to communicate with cats.

That last one I found in Egypt, around the neck of a cat. It wouldn't stop following me all through town, and finally, I grabbed the necklace. The second I touched the green shard I heard a voice. It made me nervous at first, but when I put the necklace on; I felt an instant sense of calm wash over me. And I was told not to be afraid, and he explained to me what was going on. He helped me realize that my answers were not in the Egypt, or Africa, or Europe, or anywhere else. They were within me; I just had to find a way to discover them.

This person explaining this all to me was Toth, and he wasn't a person at all, he was a cat. An Egyptian Mau to be exact. Yes, I know, I sound insane. But I have learned very quickly during my travels, expect the unexpected.

So thanks to Toth, I am back in the US of A, and to put it simply, helping people. That is until South Dakota.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my new story, I'm on a roll!**

* * *

I don't know why, it usually happens this way, but I was pulled to South Dakota. That's always how it happens, I feel the need to go to a certain state, a certain town, and it won't go away until I go. Also when I tell Toth, he doesn't let it go, the little nagging feline. He is all about the hunt, the track down, and the money. He continuously tries to get me to charge people for my help. And even though we do live pretty well, we don't have a place to live or anything. But we do have money, and food, and he always has a warm place to sleep, even if I don't. And because we don't have to spend the money on an apartment, we have plenty of money for all his favourite foods.

So as I drove across route 90, I let my feelings guide me. And I ended up in this little town, if you can even call it a town. All it had in it was a barber shop, a hardware store, a clinic, a veterinary hospital, a little bed and breakfast, a post office, a sushi place, an ice cream shop, a coffee house and lastly a farmers market. And the only sign declaring a title read 'unnamed unincorporated settlement.' That's not even a fucking name. I have no idea why I was here, but I knew I was supposed to be.

'_So why are we here again_,' Toth asked, popping his head out of the saddle bag. Looking down into his wise eyes; and just shook my head at him.

"You know why we're here, you continuously tell me to trust my instincts, and they lead me here," I said, taking a look around from my spot in front of ice cream shop. There were a few people around, not many, but they all seemed to be looking at me. This is not good. Looking down at Toth, I quietly said "stay in the bag Toth, something's up." He silently listened and crawled back in the bag.

Grabbing my bag, I headed into the coffee shop. It looked more like a pub, very cozy and warm. Reaching up I unbuckled my helmet, and pulled it off, letting my long raven hair fall down my back. Taking a look around, I noticed I had many eyes on me again. I'm guessing they never have new people in this town, especially anyone that looks like me.

Looking out on the small crowd, nothing really struck me. So I just grabbed a coffee and some milk in a separate cup and headed back outside. Looking around again, I saw a man heading out of the bed and breakfast with an attractive woman. They were why I was here, I just knew it.

Placing the cup of milk on the ground, I let Toth drink as I watched them get in an SUV and driving down Main Street. As they exited the 'town' I took a sip of my coffee.

"We gotta go," I muttered before slipping my helmet back on. Toth quickly slurped up the rest of his drink and said '_you are way too serious_' as he jumped back in the saddle bag.

I zoomed along the highway, watching for the SUV. I saw it manoeuvre down the road, and it quickly turned down a dirt road. Following them down the road, I stopped at the top of the hill and watched them drive down to the badlands. Where the hell were they going?

"Do you know anything about this area," I asked Toth, who was poking his little silver head out to take a look around. He swiftly jumped out to run across the grass.

'_I'm gonna go find out_,' he said, running down the hill. There goes my little scavenger. As Toth went to do his thing, I sat on the hill and took in the scenery. South Dakota was actually a very beautiful place, fucking cold, but beautiful. I never really have the time to just sit and observe the world anymore. I'm always searching for answers, and being pulled around the country to help people.

As I looked around the empty lands, I saw something glimmer in the distance. Frowning at the sight, I thought I was just seeing things. But then I heard a familiar saying drift through my mind 'always trust your gut.'

Jumping back on my bike, I rode down the hill and across the bumpy flat lands. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I knew where I was supposed to be going. Half away between the hill and the mountain I saw a speck grows closer and closer.

'_You have got to see this,_' Toth said, jumping in his saddle bag. Looking down at him confusedly, I looked back up at the mountain. And I was dumb founded.

There sat, poking out of the mountain, a very large, very old looking warehouse. It was massive, and it had two cars parked in front of it. The very same SUV I had been following and an old red convertible.

"What is this," I asked, looking down at Toth. He looked up at me with his big green eyes, and said '_I've heard things, strange things, from my mother. She said there are things in this world that shouldn't be there. So they created a place to hide these things from the world._'

"You mean like the necklace, and the ring," I said, touching the green shard that hung around my neck. He ducked his head in a nod, as much as a nod that a cat could accomplish.

"So, there's a warehouse where these things are stowed," I said, seeming to be stating the obvious. Looking back at the building, I simply asked "so why the hell am I here?" He just stared at me for a moment, before finally saying '_you're asking me that now?_' Rolling my eyes at him, I started my bike back up and rode the rest of the way to the warehouse.

Driving around the dirt pile, though it smelled like manure, and parking beside the very, very large building, I took a look around.

There wasn't much to see on the outside, but I just knew that there were amazing things inside. Touching the side of the building, I felt an immense power echo inside it. It was an amazing feeling, completely new to me. And it's odd to have things be completely new to me. And I knew, in that split second I knew, everything was about to change.

* * *

**I'm loving this story, stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how to get into the warehouse other than the front door, so I thought. And then I realized there is one place I can go. "Come on Toth," I said, putting my helmet back on, "we're going to go get some breakfast."

Going back to town, I parked behind the coffee shop. As I went through my bag I said to Toth "stay with the bike, and if anyone comes near it, claw their eyes out." He did his little nodding motion before I turned back to the bed and breakfast. Slipping the sunglasses on, I looked in the coffee shop glass window, and saw I had no reflection.

Creeping up to the inn I took a look inside. I only saw one young woman walking around, seemed to be cleaning. So I waited for her to go into the kitchen so I could go in through the conservatory/dining room. Slowly opening the door, I carefully entered the room. It was a beautifully cluttered room, and everything seemed pretty normal. Nothing was jumping out at me. Walking down the hall, I looked into the kitchen, seeing the young lady baking something. It smelled amazing.

I know I sound old when I say young lady, but I feel very fucking old sometimes. I feel like I've been around forever.

Going down the hallway, I looked in the living room and couldn't find anything of interest. This whole break-in feels like a big waste of time. I slowly went up the stairs, trying to be as wary was possible, but of course, just my fucking luck, I hit a squeaky stair.

"Pete," the woman called out, "Myka, Claudia," she came down the hallway as I tried to stay completely still.

"Anyone here," she called, walking into the living room. She faced the stairs, and looked right into my eyes. Oh shit.

"Who's there," she yelled, walking over to the stairs. I wasn't sure what to do, so I vaulted over the railing, but of course, my sunglasses fell off, and I become completely visible.

"Who are you," she asked, backing into the hallway. I looked around, but I couldn't see the glasses. So I just bolted out the front door. Before I made it out, I could hear her saying "Artie, someone got in the house!"

Running around the building, I booked it over to my bike, and jumped on. Toth jumped and asked '_what happened?_' I just shook my head at him as I shoved my helmet on and zoomed off. Well that was a complete fucking bust.

As I raced down Main Street, I looked back, and I saw the SUV enter the town. I continued my journey, but then decided I couldn't leave yet. I knew I wasn't finished yet, I had no choice. Unless I wanted to go mad from the pull of this city, I had to know why I was here.

Driving a wide circle around the town, I parked in the 'burbs and let Toth out. He looked up at me confused as he asked '_what are we still doing here?_' I just shook my head at him and said "I have to know why they're here, so you go do your thing, I'll be around." And he ran off.

I stashed my bike in a bunch of unkempt bushes and quickly changed my clothes. The innkeeper chick saw me in this; I don't need her recognizing me right away.

I slipped off my leather jacket and my purple tank and replaced them with an oversized shirt-dress. I then pulled off my black wedged boots and tugged on my black sneakers. I redistributed my things to my shoulder bag, and put my backpack inside.

Heading back to town, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and tucked it inside my military cap. I have a shit load of hair, down to the middle of my ass. But only a hand full of hair stuck out, thankfully. I just never have the time or money for a haircut, and I kind of like it long.

I made it a street away from Main Street when I saw the group. Looking down the alleyways, I spotted the young woman, probably 20, with Toth, adoring him and such. He is a very beautiful cat, very easy to fall in love with. She brought him into the inn, following a man, very cute and bald. And now I wait.

* * *

**So let me know what you think so far, I'd like to know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, been busy with life and such. But I am still in this :)**

* * *

When you are put on a job and you are just begging for it to end, but it never seems too. Well, it's even worse when your job causes your brain to never rest. And since your brain is always on high alert, you never get to sleep. I have so many things bouncing around in my brain that I sometimes feel like I'm stoned. Sometimes I wonder if this whole thing isn't just one big trip. But, I have to live with myself at the end of the day, and it's very hard to be ok with yourself when the universe is constantly telling you someone is in trouble. You have the feeling that you forgot to call someone back, or you left the iron on. I get the feeling that someone is about to die, or something huge is about to go down, and I can't do anything to stop it. Now try sleeping at the end of the day with that weight on your shoulders.

I had been waiting for three days for Toth, and he didn't seem to be coming. So after three days of no sleep and continuous worrying, I decided to go check it out.

Since I dropped the sunglasses on my last trip in, I couldn't just sneak in. So I had to think of some way to get Toth out.

I waited until everyone was out of the inn, and I made sure of that with the 'metal ear.' I did some research and found out the creator of the original hearing aid called it a 'metal ear.' They allow me to have amazing hearing, so I listened in through the walls. I could only hear the tiny pitter patter of Toth's paws. But they didn't sound right, they sounded frantic. He was panicking.

I quickly circled the building and broke a conservatory window so I could open the window. Stepping into the room, I could just tell something was off. How did I not clue into this sooner? Toth has been like this for days.

Stepping carefully through the house, I tried to figure out where he was. He didn't sound like it was in a big area, if I was smart, and I am, I'd guess he was in a closet. Running to the hallway I looked around. Checking in the first closet, I could see it only held blankets and towels. And then I heard the scratching.

'_Kris, it that you_?" he sounded scared. Looking around, I hollered "where are you Toth?" I heard more scratching as he said "_front hall closet, closest to the front door. Hurry, I think they're coming back_!"

Running down the hall, I went over to the closet. But before I could open it, the front door opened and a woman said "don't move!" Looking over, I saw it was the same curly haired attractive woman I saw only three days ago, holding a weird looking gun. She was with the same man, who had a real gun, along with the innkeeper.

Turning swiftly, I round-housed kicked the gun out of her hand and snatched it before they could. Backing away from them over to the closet, the man said "we don't want to hurt you." Frowning at him, I just said "and that's why you're pointing a gun at me right?" Reaching behind me, I opened the closet door, letting Toth out.

"_I'm gonna fucking kill them_," he growled as he jumped out of the closet, al back hunched and hissing. He's a hard cat to piss off, so they must not have been very nice to him.

"Easy Toth, not yet," I muttered, as I backed myself into a corner. Toth, using his long strong legs, jumped up on my shoulder so he could get to the stairs.

"_Come on, we can get out through the balcony_," he said, looking out through the railing, still hissing. But before I could do anything, I heard someone yell "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" There was a large blast of light, and I felt like I was being electrocuted before everything went dark. This cannot be good.

* * *

**I hope you like it, haven't heard any different. Are you as pissed about the show ending as I am?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long, been having writers block while also having many other story ideas. My mind is very active, let's just say I don't sleep much.**

**But anyways, I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of it characters, because if I did, it would not be canceled. **

**And here's chapter 5!**

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew things were not good. My mind was fighting with my body the entire time I was unconscious, knowing something was wrong. It was panicking, and I could not calm down.

Groaning, I felt my body ache from the sudden shock, and my head was throbbing. I tried to reach up to rub my temples, but found I could not. Opening my eyes, I cringed at the light, and noticed I was sitting upright. And when I looked down at my body it was bound to a chair.

"Seriously," I couldn't help but mutter, "You couldn't be more original?" Forcing myself to look around the room, I saw I was surrounded by people. They had all gone silent when they heard me speak.

"Hello Miss West," the older gentleman said, stepping forward. Looking down at his hands, I saw he was holding my wallet and passport.

"What the hell man, you went through my stuff," I asked, struggling against the ropes. He raised an eyebrow at me as he said "I like to know who is breaking into our home." Looking around, I saw that the group were all holding various objects and silver bags. Looking closer, I saw they were holding the dangerous items I had collected through my travels.

"Be careful with that gun," I said to the young funky woman, "it will kill you." She made a face at me and said "well, that's what guns are supposed to do." Rolling my eyes at her I said "if you fire it, it will kill you." The older man turned to face her, and grabbed the gun from here. Inspecting it for a moment, he murmured "John Dillinger pistol." Turning back to me, he asked "where did you get this?"

I wasn't exactly sure if I could trust them, but I looked deep into his eyes, and knew it would be ok. I have always trusted those instincts before, guess I can't go back on them now.

"I got it in Chicago, I knew it shouldn't be in the hands of someone stupid enough to fire it," looking back at the young woman, who just made a face at me.

"Artie can I talk to you for a minute," the innkeeper asked, motioning to the conservatory. He stared at her for a moment before following her into the other room.

"So how do you say your first name," the brown haired guy asked, grinning. Looking over at him for a moment, I sighed and asked "I'm tied to a chair and you're trying to make small talk?" He just stared at me for a moment, then stood up and walked into the hallway. Then something occurred to me.

"Where's Toth," I asked, looking around the room, and not spotting him. The three people left in the room just looked at me funny, and finally the bald man asked "who's Toth?" Glaring at him I asked "the cat, where's the cat?" The curly haired woman stood and said "he's in the closet."

Looking over at the door, I worryingly asked "did anyone check on him?" The younger woman said "he's fine, he was only partially shocked, and he was farther up the stairs." Sighing, I looked over at the door and called "Toth, you ok?" The three people in the room stared at me strangely, but I didn't care, I just wanted to make sure he was ok.

After a moment of waiting, I heard him quietly say "_I didn't like that feeling_." Frowning, I knew he needed some care, though he would be fine in the long run. He was mostly just in need of some TLC.

"Did you actually just talk to your cat," the bald guy asked, looking at me like I was crazy. Before I could give a sarcastic answer I was gonna give about his haircut, the other three people entered the room. The older man came right over to me, and pulled up a chair.

"My friend here said you saw something when you looked in my eyes," he said, looking deep into my own eyes. I was felt the need to look away, but instead I held his gaze. And I nodded.

"Something like that," I said as the feeling of dread wash over my body. It wasn't my feeling but everyone seemed to know something was up when that question was asked. And I knew something was up, because that answer didn't scare them, which is something I wasn't used too.

"It's not exactly like that Arthur," a new voice echoed through the room. Everyone looked over to the doorway where a black woman in a very expensive looking suit.

"Mrs. Frederic," the man she identified as Arthur said, standing from his spot in front of me. Mrs. Frederic, I presume, walked into the room, and looked straight at me.

She knew, she knew many things, she knew everything, and she was about to tell the story. She was something else, some kind of person I couldn't understand.

"Kristia West, it's nice to finally meet you," the woman said, taking Arthur's seat. Staring at her for a moment, I simply asked "hi, who are you?" Everyone in the room made an amused face as she just stared me down. She seems like the type of woman to intimidate everyone she meets.

"You never seem to stay in the same place for more than a week, do you," she asked, reaching over to undo the ropes. Arthur stepped forward to stop her, but then he realized he knew better than to stop this woman and stepped back. Everyone was listening very closely as she finished on the ropes, even though no one was saying anything.

After they were off, I didn't care for the group, I ran over to the closet. Opening it, I saw Toth was taking a much needed nap. I knew he was worn out from the last couple of days. They hadn't even fed him.

"What kind of people are you," I yelled, picking up my skin and bones cat. He struggled in my arms, and stared up at me.

"_I don't like them very much_," he said, resting his head against my arm. Nodding I glared over my shoulder at the group as I said "I agree."

"Does anyone else think it's weird she talks to her cat," the bald guy asked again. Mrs. Frederic turned to the innkeeper and said "Leena, can you go get some food for Toth, he's very hungry." Leena, innkeeper woman, just stared at the leader in charge before scurrying off to the kitchen. Mrs. Frederic then motioned to the couch, before taking a seat herself. I slowly made my way over, keeping a careful eye on the group. They had all taken seats around the room, and they didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. I watched them as I came over to sit down, with Toth still in my arms.

Then Mrs. Frederic said "I think it's time we finally talk."

* * *

**And if you may, give me some feed back of here you think I'm going with this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot! New chapter my friends. Please enjoy and give me feedback, I greatly benefit from constructive criticism. Have fun! **

* * *

Leena came back with some turkey and a bowl of milk, which I promptly took from her. As I carefully fed Toth the turkey, I looked up at Leena and asked "why didn't you feed him?" She stared at me for a moment, knowing I could snap at any minute.

"I couldn't, every time I opened the door, he clawed me to bits," she said before rolling up her sleeves to reveal the long gashes left from my vicious kitty. Looking down at him I shook my head and said "dude, I did not ask you to do that." He knew to keep quiet as I fed him his turkey.

"So Miss West," Mrs. Frederic said, drawing my attention back to the matter at hand. Scratching Toth under his chin I thoughtlessly said "I go by Kris."

"Ok," she said, not sounding very happy, "Kris, I know you have some questions about things you can do." Shocked, I couldn't help but stare at her, confused by her knowledge. But then she did know things.

"Ya," I said shrugging "I've always been able to do things, and feel things, and I just knew things." Looking up at the group, I said "like I know anything I say here, you won't be scared by." Everyone seemed to be shocked at this, I guess because at the way I was acting. I had been very aggressive towards them earlier, but hey, I was tied to a chair, what do you expect? I knew I could trust these people with secrets, doesn't mean I was going too.

"Like," I said, looking around the room, concentrating on the bald guy. A name sparked in my head, and I said "I know your name is Steve." Everyone looked from me to Steve, and back at me, completely shocked. But they weren't scared. And then I moved to the next person, the young funky chick.

"And you're Claudia," I said, and she seemed very nervous. I could tell she had walls, and I knew I could tear them down. But they are not my walls to tear. The next person I looked too, I knew her name was "and Myka;" And then finally, "and Pete."

The room went silent for a moment, and finally Pete said "freaky." And everyone laughed, seemed to break the tension.

"Well, I believe the team might have some work to do at the Warehouse," Mrs. Frederic said, looking around the room. They all stared at her for a moment before scurrying off to work. Looking back at the woman in charge, I asked "the Warehouse off route 90?" She smiled faintly at me and said "you are a smart one aren't you?" I couldn't help but smile.

"_I think she likes you_," Toth said, as he sucked the milk off my fingers. Mrs. Frederic looked down as the sleepy cat and said "you're more talkative than you let on." Looking at her surprised, as did Toth, I asked "you can hear him?"

"I know things too Miss West," she said, petting Toth. He simply purred, and slowly fell asleep. He did need a break.

"We have been trying to contact you for a very long time," Mrs. Frederic said, turning her attention back to me. "Ever since you turned 18, but whenever we get close enough, you seem to move to another city, or continent."

Nodding, I simply said "ya, that happens." Looking up into her eyes, I got nervous, but continued "sometimes, I just know where I have to go. It's like this," and when I couldn't find a word good enough, Mrs. Frederic said "ping."

Nodding, I agreed as I said "ya, like a ping in my head, and I have to go where I'm pulled." She smiled, and said "yes, you exactly what we need." I was very confused by this, but I was even more confused by the next thing she said.

With a smirk on her face she said "now that I have the chance, I would like to offer you the chance to explore endless wonder."

* * *

**I would totally say yes to Mrs. Frederic, would you? **


End file.
